gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Party/Quotes
Alonzo: Shh! *Joy: Is it a Pig? *Alonzo: Maybe. *awkward silence ensues *Joy: There's no Pig, is there? You just wanted me to stop talking. *Alonzo: Maybe. *Leonard: Delicious smiley eggy weggy! *Lincoln Loud: Classy joint! *Leonard: Call in the piggy air force! *line *Smiley: Oh, my God! *Alonzo: There you are! *Leonard: Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin! *Alpha Wolf: Wolf Pack, form of wolf submarine! *pack make themselves into a submarine... then come up for air *Leonard: Transport the eggs! *Alonzo: I'm not going to your party. *Alonzo: I don't do high fives. *Beta Wolf: Are you in love? *Alpha Wolf: I am in love. Are you in love? *Beta Wolf: I am in love too. *Alpha Wolf: I agree, I agree, I agree, I agree. *Leonard: Guards! There's a human boy in these walls! Bring him to me! *Pig: Aye, aye Sir. Roger that, boss! *Leonard: Not in these walls, in the castle! Come on, you guys. *Sara: This little piggy popped! This little piggy exploded. And this little piggy cried wee, wee, I want my mama! *Alonzo: Do you always have to be in a good mood? *Joy: Why wouldn't I be? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends. I wonder what they're all doing right now. *Alonzo: Probably being digested. *Joy: They're alive, I just know it! *Alonzo: You don't know anything, Joy, and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, cause it isn't. *Alpha Wolf: Wolf Pack, form of wolf boat! *Tulip: Are you kidding me? *Judge Peckinpah: I sentence you all to 4 hours of hard partying! *Joy: I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it anyway. And it's my fault they were taken, and now I don't know what to do. *Alonzo: Why don't you go there to help them? * Alonzo: I don't sing and I don't relax. This is the way I am, and I like it. I also like a little silence! *one of the dynamite was about to blow up and the giant pot was about to fall down on the rock, Alonzo is running to get on, with Leonard trying to outrun him *Leonard: You have annoyed me for the last time! *Alonzo: Yep! *giant pot falls on Alonzo, shielding him as Leonard gasps as the supply of Piggy Island explosives blows up *Alonzo: Well, this is dynamite. *Red: Something about those pigs isn't kosher. *Leonard: Citizens of Pig Island. If you spot any birds destroying your neighborhood please capture them. *Pig: What did he say? *Leonard: There's been a change of plans. We will eat the eggs for lunch. *Stella: Did he say eat the eggs? *Chuck: It's Chuck time! *Tulip: Oh, okay, "I'm too manly to admit anything at all about anything." *Alonzo: Is that supposed to be me? *Tulip: Oh, sorry, "This is a more accurate representation." *Alonzo: Oh, you're so right. That is what I sound like, Let's both talk like this. *Alonzo: Uh uh, they're your friends. *Alonzo: You can't eat toons! *Leonard: What are you gonna do? I'm a foodie! *Judge Peckinpah: Mr. Alonzo! What do we do now? *Alonzo: Wait... You're asking me? *Judge Peckinpah: You tried to tell us but we didn't listen. I didn't listen.